Don't Leave Me
by GreenChickAllie
Summary: Avery and Karl have been together for five years. Avery starts to feel sick and Karl was planning a special night for the two of them. What's making Avery feel sick? What is Karl planning for them?
1. Prolog

Dog with a Blog FanFic

Prolong

Avery and Karl have been together for five years. Now they are twenty years old and living together. Karl had first ask out Avery in the tenth grade.

Flashback

_Karl was on his way to algebra when he heard Wes and Avery fighting._

"_Avery I did not cheat on you."_

"_Wes don't lie to me. I saw you kissing Madison." Avery could not hold back her tears._

"_Avery I promise you it did not mean anything but it does not mean I cheated."_

"_Stop with your lying Wes, we are OVER"_

_Avery ran away. _

_Karl went up to Wes and punched him in the face._

_Karl went after Avery. He found her sitting in front of her lock crying. He sat down next to her._

"_Avery he's not worth crying over. He's not the one, if he cheats on you like he did."_

_Avery laid her head on Karl's shoulder._

"_Thanks Karl, I thought I never would hear that from you." Avery smiled._

"_Avery I love you, I promise I am not like Dustin or Wes. I will never hurt, cheat or leave you. I will give you time to get over Wes."_

"_I can't Karl, I don't like you in that way."_

"_Avery just give me three months. If you don't feel the same then. I will leave you alone except for school work."_

"_Okay I will give you a chance."_

End of flashback

Avery could not believe she fell in love with Karl Fink. The last person she could ever fall for. He has kept his promise. Avery is wearing a promise ring he give her on her eighteenth birthday. Avery had dreamed about marrying Karl and having a family.

Karl had always loved Avery. He knew one day she be his. Not Dustin nor Wes could have her back. Karl never wanted to let her go.

Okay this is my first fancfic. Sorry for any errors and if its bad. I not that big of a fan of the show. I plan on the chapters being longer. I hope.

**** DISCLAIMER***** I OWN NOTHING AT ALL. NOT A SINGLE THING.


	2. Feeling Sick

Chapter 1- Feeling a Bit Sick

It was about three o'clock in the morning when Avery woke up. She was feeling sick and nauseated. She got out of bed trying not to wake up Karl and ran to the bathroom. Avery had not felt sick like this before.

_I might be pregnant or have the flu. I hope I didn't wake Karl up and if I did he might get worried. _Avery thought.

She went back to bed and was glad Karl was still asleep Avery slept for another few hours before she had to get to med school.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP went the alarm._

"Karl it's time to get up."

"Ten more minutes mom."

"Its Avery your girlfriend dummy!"

"Ten more minutes Avery."

"If you don't get up, I will pour icy cold water on you."

"You would."

"Oh yes I would."

"Alright I'll get up." Karl said as he set up on the bed.

"Good."

"Avery you have purple spots on your arms."

"What? It could be just bruises."

Avery took a look at her arms. She saw purple spots.

"Karl, why do I have these purple spots?"

"I don't know. I heard you around three this morning. Are you okay?"

"I 'm okay."

Karl wasn't buying this. He had a feeling Avery was getting sick with something. Something bad. He and Avery were both in Medical School.

"Avery, honey are you sure you're okay?"

"KARL I AM FINE OKAY!"

"Okay, no need to yell."

"I might be preg... Getting the flu."

"So you think your either pregnant or getting the flu. I don't think it's either. I am cancelling our dinner reservations and getting you're a doctor's appointment."

"Then what do I have Karl?"

"I am not really sure."

Karl knew what was happening to Avery and he did not want to believe it. He did not want to tell Avery, he felt like a doctor should be the one to tell her what was going on. After scheduling the appointment Karl went over to Avery.

"We are going tomorrow at 2. Also we can skip class if you want?

"Okay. Karl. I'm scared. What is going to happen to me?"

"I'm scared too, I don't want to lose you. You mean a lot to me."

Karl held her in his arms. Avery was his first and only girlfriend. He was just as scared as she was. He didn't want to lose her. He had a surprise for her but now it has to wait.

"Avery, I love you so much."

"Karl I love you just as much."

Karl kissed Avery.

_Please don't take her just yet. She is the only one for me and who can put up with me. She's means everything to me. _Karl prayed in his head.

* * *

A/N There's the first chapter :D. Hope you liked it. Remember this is my first fanfic so go easy on me.


	3. Doctor's Appointment

Avery was getting ready for her doctor's appointment. She could not stop thinking about her appointment. What is the doctor going to tell her? Will she have to drop out of med school? Then she got to thinking of Karl. Her sweet and crazy boyfriend. What's going to happen to him, if she dies? Will he stay or leave her when she's finds out what she is sick with. Avery started to cry.

"Avery, why are you crying?" Karl asked her.

"I might be sick with a terminal illness. I might die. I might need to drop out of school since I might not have time if I have to get treatments for my illness. Also worst of all lose you. I cannot afford to lose you."

"Avery, what is that on your left hand?"

"A promise ring. Why? You gave it to me two years ago."

"Exactly. I promised to be with you forever and never leave your side."

Karl kissed her head and she smiled.

"Thanks Karl. I love you."

"I love you."

~~ At the doctor's office. ~~

After filling out paperwork. Avery had to wait fifteen minutes before going back.

"Thanks for coming Karl."

"No problem."

"Will you go back with me when they call for me? I don't want to go alone."

"Of course

20 minutes passed

"Would they hurray up!"

"Avery, they are only running five minutes late.

"Oh."

5 more minutes passed.

"Avery Jennings. Are you here?" a nurse called out.

"Yes, it's now or never."

Karl and Avery went back with the nurse.

"Sorry about the extra wait. We low on staff today. Room 5 is where you need to be. Dr. Smith should be in there." The nurse explained

Avery and Karl walked in Room 5 and meet with Dr. Smith

"You must be Avery and this must be your husband?"

"Yes and he's my boyfriend."

"What brings you here today, Ms. Jennings?

"Yesterday, I woke up feeling sick and nauseated. I was thinking I was either pregnant or have the flu. Karl notice purple spots on my arms and I thought it was bruises." Avery showed Dr. Smith her arms.

"Okay, I see. You may have leukemia. We need to take a blood sample to be sure."

"If I have leukemia, what are my treatment opinions?"

Dr. Smith explained all of the available treatments. As she explained Avery grabbed Karl's hand. She could not believe she had leukemia. She was always eating healthy and exercising. She could not understand how she got it.

"That should be all any questions?"

"How did I get leukemia?"

"There is no way of knowing yet."

"Are there different types of this disease?"

"Yes, Chronic is what you have. It gets worst slowly. There are major types as well"

"Thanks that would be all."

Avery and Karl left with tears in their eyes.

~~ In the car. ~~

"So I have leukemia. Wow."

"Yep."

"There's no cure for it yet."

"I'm dying. Slowly. I don't want to die Karl."

"I don't want you to die either Avery."

"All we have to do is pray."

"Yep."

"There's no reason to be mad at God."

"Yep."

"Karl, let's go back home. I got to make a few calls."

"Okay."

* * *

A/N I don't know much about leukemia, so some chapters make take time to write. If you know anything feel free to message me.

Chapter 3- The Past Returns.


	4. The Past Returns

Avery and Karl were on their way back to their apartment when someone came up to them.

"Hey didn't I go to high school with you two? I'm Dustin."

"Go away! Leave me alone." Avery said and then ran off.

"Avery! Babe."

"Babe? She is my girlfriend not yours. What did you do to her?" Karl had asked him.

"Wow, your Avery's boyfriend. She would never date you! I remember she hated you if I am correct. To answer your question, I left Avery for Madison, but it was the biggest mistake I ever made. I want Avery back and will get her back. She belongs with me."

"Avery did hated my but now she loves me. She is MY girlfriend. You left her for another girl? That's just low. You can never have her. She belongs with me and I have promised her I never leave her. She needs some who will be by her side no matter what life throws at her."

"You were a loser in high school and you still are one."

"To Avery, I am not a loser."

"Yeah right. I will win Avery back. She is better off with me."

Karl headed back to his and Avery's apartment.

_I don't this now. Avery has leukemia. Dustin wants her back. What's next Wes is going to come back and say he wants Avery back? This is not a good day for us._ Karl thought.

~~ Karl and Avery's apartment ~~

"Why is Dustin here and what does he want?"

"I don't want to tell you but I am going to be honest. He came back for you. He wants you back and he said leaving you for Madison was the biggest mistake he made."

"Oh great! What next Wes is going to come back for me and say he wants me back?"

"That's what I was thinking. I hope not."

"This is the worst day ever! Leukemia and ex-boyfriends all in one day. That's just great. Just great."

"Avery, I won't let Dustin or Wes get you. You deserve so much better than those cheaters."

"You right and Karl have you been reading my romance books again?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Oh nothing."

"Well, we better than my family and your mom about my leukemia."

"Yeah. Avery I had a special night planned for us. Do you think we should still go out for one last night before we be spending a lot of time in the hospital?

"Yeah, I would like that."

Karl kissed Avery.

"This is going to be a long year."

"Yeah it is."

"So are you going to tell me about our date?"

"If I did that would spoil the surprise. You don't want that would you."

* * *

A/N So Dustin is back. What do you think? What will he do? What's his reaction when he finds out Avery has leukemia?


	5. A Night To Remember

Avery was getting ready for her date night with Karl. It will be her last for a while since she has leukemia. She did not want this terrible sickness. She wanted to be a doctor and help others, but her dream may not happen. Avery knew Karl was the one she would marry one day. Avery thought of the moments she shared with Karl. The dance back in eighth grade, when he taught her how to dance, and the time he told her he was in love with her.

"Avery, you ready?"

"Yes I am."

"You look beautiful"

"Thanks Karl. Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

~ At the surprise place. ~

"Karl where are we?"

"Your favorite Vacarro's"

"That's really expensive. You're sure Karl?

"I am sure."

After dinner Karl took Avery to a pier on the lake. The sun was setting over the lake making it look orange-reddish.

"Karl this has been the best date ever."

"I am glad to hear that."

"Nothing could be more perfect."

"I know what would make it more perfect."

"What?"

"Avery, I know this is not the best time but I love you more than your ex-boyfriends ever did. You mean the world to me. I had loved you since the first time we met. I knew you were the one for me. My one and only girl. Avery Jennings. Will you marry me?" Karl said as he got down on one knee.

Avery was in tears staring at Karl and the blue sapphire engagement ring.

"YES YES YES! KARL I WILL!"

Karl replaced her promise ring with her engagement ring.

"I love you forever Avery."

"I love you forever too Karl."

As little they know Dustin had been watching them the whole day. He was going to get Avery back no matter what it took. He had a plan to get rid of Karl.

* * *

A/N Sorry for not updating. :(

* If you watched Zoey 101 Vacarro's was mention and a place in the show.

It will be awhile for Chapter 5. If you watch Big Time Rush, I got a fanfic for the James/Lucy fans.

I own NOTHING!


	6. The Chemo Starts

Avery had never thought that she would be engaged to her neighbor Karl Fink. Before she started dating Karl, she always thought she would be with Wes or Dustin, but she is with someone who would never break her heart.

Avery was scared about her chemotherapy starting. She didn't want to go through this, she loved _A Walk to Remember._ Both the movie and book. Avery felt too young to have cancer but cancer can happen at any age.

"Avery, we got to go for your chemotherapy." Karl told her.

"Okay, I guess I am ready."

The drive to the hospital was quiet. Karl did not want to lose Avery. He always loved her, she was his first everything and she meant a lot to him. He kept thinking of all negatives.

_How will I make it without her?_

_I cannot live without her._

_She might not make it._

_I could lose her forever._

~~ At the hospital ~~

The young couple headed towards to cancer center and signed in when they arrived. It was about a fifteen minute wait.

"Jennings, Avery?"

"I'm here."

"Come on back."

Avery and Karl got up and headed towards the back.

"Room nine." The nurse told them.

They walked into room nine. Both were scared. This was a surprise to arrive in their lives. They still didn't tell anyone yet. Not Avery's parents, Tyler and Nikki, Chloe, Karl's mom, Max, Lindsay and most importantly Stan.

"Hello." Said Doctor Smith as he walked into the room. "Ready to start your chemotherapy?"

"I guess."

"Okay, will you change into a hospital gown for me, so we can get started?"

"Okay."

"I will be back in a few minutes."

Doctor Smith left the room.

"No peeking Karl!"

"What? I have seen you-"

"What!"

"Oh nothing. I'll turn around."

"Good."

Avery started to change into the gown. She did notice Karl taking peeks.

"KARL!"

"Sorry?"

"Okay Karl, you can look now." Avery said as she finish putting on the gown.

"Avery, please don't leave me."

"I won't I promise."

"Ready, Avery?" Doctor Smith came back asking.

"It's now or never. I'm ready."

"Okay, follow me."

"You coming Karl? "Avery asked him.

"Yes."

Karl kissed Avery's head.

"I am here for you. I will always love you."

"I love you too Karl, forever and always!"

They followed the doctor for Avery's chemotherapy to start.

* * *

A/N

Sorry for not updating been busy with school. I will update more after May 5. I will be out

I own NOTHING!

Anyway Chapter Six will be posted in May.


	7. Avery's Thoughts

Avery's POV

This was one of the scariest moments of my life. I have cancer. I was watching a preview of a new show coming up. _Chasing Life. _It looks really good but it will remind me that I am going through the same thing. I got to fight back.

I got through the first stage of chemotherapy. Next step is radiation therapy whatever that is. I miss Karl. We still have told my family yet, but we have to sooner or it may be too late. I still have my whole life ahead of me. Why was I chosen to have cancer? Well, I refuse to give up!

"Avery?" Dr. Smith came in.

"Yeah?"

"It's okay for you to go home now, we have radiation therapy tomorrow at 10."

"Okay. What is radiation therapy?"

"It depends on the extent of your leukemia. Radiation can be used to help kill your remaining cancer cells or to wipe out your bone marrow before a stem cell transplant. Radiation is also sometimes used as a palliative treatment. It may be used to shrink an enlarged spleen or lymph node. It will cause some discomfort."

"Okay thanks."

I pulled my phone out and sent a text to Karl.

_Hey Karl. _

**Hey babe.**

_I'm out can you come and take me home?_

**Yeah, give me ten minutes. ;)**

_Okay._

What to do? I got a while before Karl comes. I do have to tell my parents, Tyler, Chloe, and Stan. Wait is that Chloe?

"Avery?"

"Chloe, What are you doing here?"

"Don't tell mom or dad, but remember my boyfriend Michael."

"Oh, Chloe. You're not."

"I am. What are you doing here?"

"I have leukemia."

"Oh Avery. I am so sorry. My favorite sister has cancer."

"I am your only sister."

"I'll rephrase that. _Favorite Sibling."_

"Aww thanks Chloe. That made my day."

"You're welcome."

"Well, I got to go Karl is pulling up. Chloe please don't tell anyone about me having cancer. I want to be the one."

"Okay. You better say something before it's too late."

"Okay. Love you Chloe bye."

* * *

A/N Out for summer and that means more chapters. :D yay!

I got the radiation therapy information from wikihow.

Also I cannot wait for Abc Family's new show _Chasing Life._

I own nothing


End file.
